


Rest

by cloudnine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/F, what is context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Rest

"Are you tired, my sweet?"

The blonde girl turns around, her shining blue eyes glistening in the moonlight; Her twin braids embracing her angelic face. What a sight it was to look at in the twilight.

"N-no-I'm alright, I swear." Midna knows she's lying; Her eyes give out tiredness. She needs rest.

"You've been training all night. Tomorrow you can continue your lust for fighting." She notices the reaction from Linkle when she says the word "lust".

"But I'm not tired, really! I just need to practice, just a little more."

Linkle's eyes lit up when Midna suddenly stands up and walks over to her in such a graceful motion that Linkle believes for a second she is looking at a shadow lurking in the night.

"Linkle." She stands in front of her and touches her crossbow, to which Linkle unconsciously lets go off when she feels the cold hand touch hers. "You are a strong girl; You are courageous and talented like your brother. But everyone, even him, need to rest once in a while. I care for your well being, my love."

Linkle feels her heart thump in her chest at those last words. She was right, even Link who she looked up to with all her heart had to take a break once in a while.

"O-okay, Midna. You got me." She gives her a cheeky smile and slumps her shoulders. Why hadn't she noticed how her legs ached, and the sweat on her brows? She really did lose herself in battle.

"Thank you." Midna mutters, the crossbow still in her hands. They both move together to sit besides a tree, Linkle slumping her head on Midna's lap. The princess smiles and pushes her short bangs out of her eyes.

"What about you, Midna? Don't you need to rest too?"

Midna chuckles, drawing circles on the girl's head with her thumb. "I'm not like everyone. Besides, someone needs to stay watch in case of any attacks while you sleep." She sees Linkle's pink lips open then close as she shuts her eyes, not asking anymore.

"Good night, Midna. Thanks for everything."

"Anything for you, my dear."


End file.
